


Déjà vu

by Hessefan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suspiró y dio un paso al frente para interrumpir esa ingrata conversación. Tanto Petra como Eren dieron un respingo ante su presencia, el sargento había vuelto demasiado rápido. Aunque él decía que era cuestión de costumbre, lo cierto es que pese al tiempo seguía fastidiándole un poco que la gente lo mirase de esa manera. El hombre real, lejos del mito, ¿cómo era en verdad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà vu

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Todo le pertenece a Hajime Isayama (menos el fic, que dudo que lo quiera de todos modos).
> 
>  **Extensión** : 7652 palabras.
> 
>  **Advertencias:** Ninguna en especial, salvo la clásica de "spoilers" si no lees el manga.

El mocoso le había sacado brillo a los cuartos, quizás porque el afán de impresionar y caer bien lo llevaba a trabajar como un mendigo por una hogaza de pan; lo cierto es que se merecía el descanso, claro que luego de terminar con el cuarto en el que estaba.

Levi había vuelto con el fin de decirle que el trabajo era bueno, pero la voz de Petra llamó su atención y fue lo dicho por ella lo que lo paralizó en el sitio. Ya cuando la primera frase surgió de su boca le resultó muy tentador quedarse inmóvil para oír la conversación.

—No parece el héroe impecable del que todo el mundo habla, ¿verdad? —La gracia con la que Petra le hablaba al muchacho suavizaban la dureza de sus palabras— El hombre real, lejos del mito, es más menudo de lo que uno esperaría, es nervioso, bruto y poco accesible.

Levi gruñó. Tendría presente decirle a Petra Rall que no hiciera juicios apresurados sobre su persona. No lo conocía lo suficiente para tener derecho de hablar así de él, sin embargo lo siguiente que dijo el muchacho hizo secundaria esa cuestión en solo segundos.

—No, lo que me ha sorprendido es que se muestre tan sumiso frente a las decisiones de arriba. —Levi arqueó las cejas. ¿Le sorprendía que acatara con suma obediencia las normas? Joder, lo último que le faltaba, que además de considerarlo un enano (que, vale, lo era... _casi_ ), violento, irritable, duro, intratable y asqueroso, lo tacharan de perro obediente. Solía hacer oídos sordos a los cuchicheos, porque a esa altura ya estaba acostumbrado a que se tejieran todo tipo de hipótesis y falacias a su alrededor, sin embargo esa última apreciación lo había fastidiado de sobremanera. Que lo considerasen insociable u hosco no le quitaba el sueño, incluso creía que era mejor así porque de esa manera los mantenía a raya y sumisos, pero jamás había oído a alguien decir que era una simple marioneta. Era humillante que un crío de quince años pensara eso de él—. Creía que era de los que no prestaban atención a las órdenes o consejos de los demás —remató Eren.

Si así fuera en verdad, no hubiera llegado tan lejos y lo más probable que para entonces ya estuviera bien muerto. Admitía que Petra tenía razón al responsabilizar a Erwin de ello, pero si obedecía las órdenes del comandante era por la sencilla razón de que… _era el comandante_ , joder. Levi había decidido seguirlo con todo lo que ello implicaba; sería estúpido de su parte cuestionarle su mandato y, aunque en verdad lo hacía de vez en cuando, uno debía reconocer que la experiencia hacía al hombre.

Levi podía ser muy bueno en el manejo del equipo, sin embargo Erwin no era un caudillo solo por ser educado y apuesto; se había ganado su puesto por razones más poderosas. ¿Pero qué podía saber un chiquillo como Eren sobre la vida y las responsabilidades?

Le tocaba los cojones que el pendejo anduviera discurriendo al respecto y más le molestaba descubrir que le afectaba, ¡se suponía que era un hombre adulto, seguro de sí mismo! Que lo partiera un rayo. Suspiró y dio un paso al frente para interrumpir esa ingrata conversación.

—Oye, Eren... no eres bueno para nada —recriminó sin disimular su hastío—. Realiza la limpieza de nuevo, está todo mal hecho.

Tanto Petra como Eren dieron un respingo ante su presencia, el sargento había vuelto demasiado rápido. La muchacha siguió barriendo, mientras que el chico asintió con torpeza para tomar todo lo necesario y volver a subir.

Levi dejó esa cuestión allí, o eso creyó. Lo cierto es que esa espinilla se le había clavado muy profunda y aunque por un tiempo logró ignorar la molestia, esta volvía de vez en cuando, mortificándolo.

Levi podía decirse y hacer de cuenta que no le había inquietado esa opinión, pero como todo humano, lejos del hombre mítico que la mayoría suponía que era, no podía evitar sentirse un poco afectado.

**[...]**

Erwin lo miró con seriedad, Levi tuvo el impulso de soltar una risilla sarcástica, ¿le hablaba en serio? Debía ser una broma, _tenía_ que serlo. Sin embargo el comandante no acompañó su sardónica alegría. Conjeturó de antemano y en soledad que Levi no iba a mostrarse muy de acuerdo.

—Erwin… no es un puto colegial, no puede salir a pasear por ahí.

—Merece recrearse un poco. Está muy obsesionado y no nos sirve que esté así.

—Bueno, carajo… cómprale un libro —propuso, soltando un "pst" de indignación y llevando una mano a la cintura en un gesto altanero.

—Costó convencerlo. —Siguió hablando, ignorando el desagrado de su subalterno—. Mikasa y Armin tuvieron que insistirle mucho, pero no irá si tú no estás ahí…

—Ni drogado, Erwin, ¿me viste cara de niñero?

—Tu función es vigilarlo. Es lo que harás mientras él deambule en la ciudad. No quiero que se meta en problemas y necesita distraerse… Liberar tensiones.

—¡Págale una puta!

—Levi… —masculló frotándose la sien.

—¡Mierda, Erwin, somos la Legión! ¡Cazamos titanes, no vamos a ver obras de teatro!

—A ti también te vendrá bien salir a recrearte.

—Tengo libros —espetó mal humorado.

—No te estoy consultando, te estoy diciendo que tu obligación es acompañar a los chicos. —La voz de Erwin era esa que no daba lugar a réplicas. A veces tenía que imponerse con rudeza para hacerle entender que una orden era eso y no quedaba más que aceptarla.

—Esta me la pagarás —acusó con el dedo, dando la vuelta. De inmediato se encontró con Eren parado tras él. Frunció el ceño; por la expresión del chico, este había escuchado todo.

—Lo siento, sargento —se disculpó contrito.

—¿Estás listo? —Trató de suavizar el tono de la voz sin conseguirlo, porque Eren dio un respingo y asintió reiteradas veces con nerviosismo.

Estaban muy lejos de la ciudad, ¿por qué Erwin no podía ser más consecuente? Les tomaría horas hacer ese viaje en carruaje, además solo tenían un mes para estudiar la ruta del simulacro y los críos habían llegado hacía menos de una semana como para que estuvieran _estresados_ , y aunque lo estuvieran, la Legión no era una guardería.

Entendía que todo eso era para que Eren dejara de estar tan obsesionado, pero ¡le valía un cuerno! Porque se suponía que la idea era que estuvieran concentrados en el trabajo, no distraerse de todo ello. No entendía el punto de Erwin, pero comprendía que no tenía sentido intentar hacerlo porque, a fin de cuentas, ya estaba dentro de la carroza con ese rejunte de meones camino a la ciudad.

Se mantuvo en silencio todo el viaje y gran parte del recorrido. Las calles atestadas de personas, radiantes de felicidad y con bolsillos llenos de dinero para malgastar, empeoraban su malhumor. Recién abrió la boca ante el gran cartel que anunciaba la próxima obra.

—"Quiero ser tu canario", ¿qué clase de título es ese?

—Lord Avon, según tengo entendido —murmuró Armin a su lado—, es un importante compositor de obras románticas.

Levi cerró los ojos, ¿por qué el destino se empecinaba en mearlo de esa manera? Por lo menos una de terror o de tragedia hubiera vuelto la tortura un poco más placentera. Alguien dijo algo sobre comprar las entradas y recordó de golpe que él estaba allí para cumplir con el papel de persona adulta y responsable.

—No se separen, siéntense todos juntos —pero así como terminó de hablar, Historia arrastraba a Ymir con sentida alegría mientras que Connie y Sasha entraban corriendo.

Levi supo en ese momento que no tenía sentido agregar más indicaciones, como dónde mierda encontrarse por si llegaban a separarse y perderse. Lo positivo era que al menos Eren seguía a su lado, como si estuviera esperando el correspondiente permiso hasta para respirar. ¿Hacía falta decirle que no tenía que esperar a que él le dijera "camina" para caminar?

—¿Entramos? —preguntó Mikasa con las entradas en la mano. Armin asintió, tratando de disimular su ansiedad. Le quitó a la chica su entrada de la mano y fue el primero en dársela al boletero.

—Vamos —Levi estiró una mano instándolo al chico, pero Eren se mostró reacio a caminar—, ¿qué esperas?

—S-Sí. —Dio esos pasos, pero apenas entraron se sentó en el primer banco que encontró.

—Aquí estamos muy lejos —se quejó Armin—, no podremos ver bien la obra.

—Reiner está agitando un brazo, parece que tiene lugares de sobra —murmuró Mikasa, flemática e indiferente a todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

—Vayan, yo prefiero quedarme aquí —murmuró Eren mirando fijo al frente.

—No hay suficiente lugar para todos, muévete —instó Levi, siguiendo al par de críos.

Al final acabaron por sentarse en el centro, Levi dando hacia el pasillo por si tenía que escapar o salir corriendo, aunque en realidad solo podía cerrarle el paso a Eren, quien estaba a su lado. Lo miró, el chico estaba como ensimismado y perdido. Prestó atención a su reacción cuando la obra dio comienzo, pero Eren parecía encontrar más interesante la mugre del piso que la función.

—Comenzó —dijo Armin, con la emoción de quien avisa algo de lo que todos podían percatarse.

—¿Qué mierda te ocurre? —Levi acaparó la dilapidada atención de Eren— Mira la puta obra. —Aunque había pretendido dar una sugerencia, lo suyo sonó más a una amenaza.

—No entiendo, señor. Si me perdona la indiscreción —se disculpó de antemano—, no entiendo cómo podemos estar aquí, recreándonos, en una situación tan…

—Ya —lo interrumpió—. Yo también pienso lo mismo, pero Erwin les dio el día libre, aprovéchenlo porque después no tendrán otras oportunidades para despejarse. No suele ser común que se autoricen este tipo de salidas.

—Como si pudiera —negó con la cabeza—. Mi desempeño en este simulacro será lo que me permita quedarme, y si todo sale mal, la policía militar…

—Eren —lo calló, dándose cuenta en ese instante de las razones de Erwin para dar tal orden estúpida—. Relájate… falta un mes para salir. ¿Vas a estar todo el puto mes con esa expresión de "mataré hasta el último titán"? Te quedarás calvo.

—Es que…

—Ya, mira la obra y mañana sigues torturándote con eso.

—No me interesa la obra —se quejó, tratando de no elevarle la voz a su superior—, todo esto es muy absurdo.

Levi arqueó las cejas y suspiró. ¡Vaya que pensaba igual! Como si por salir a recrearse la situación mejorase un poco. Miró hacia alrededor, todos los chicos parecían entretenidos y relajados, pero la persona por la cual se había organizado esa salida, sudaba, temblaba y maldecía en la silla.

—¿Quieres salir?

— _Necesito_ salir —dijo Eren de una manera tan desesperada que lo conmovió.

—¿Eres fóbico a los lugares cerrados o alguna de esas mierdas?

—No, pero me siento atrapado… quiero… —Lo miró, suplicándole con los ojos—. ¿Puedo salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco? Solo serán unos minutos.

Levi supo por qué se lo preguntaba, por adhesión si le daba la autorización debería ir tras él, no podía dejarlo solo. Contuvo una sonrisa y se ahorró un "santo cielo, esperaba que me lo dijeras, ¡salgamos corriendo de esta cutre obra!".

—Sí —asintió poniéndose de pie—, salgamos por un rato.

—Eren, ¿a dónde vas? —se preocupó Mikasa al ver que se ponía de pie para seguir al sargento.

—Solo saldré un rato —dijo el chico y se apresuró a caminar al escuchar los abucheos de los espectadores tras la espalda.

Mikasa se debatió internamente entre acompañarlo o quedarse, la obra se había puesto interesante porque el héroe Marcus había revelado estar enamorado de la princesa Cornelia. Armin ni se enteró de que el sargento y Eren había abandonado sus asientos, que el rey se opusiera al casamiento había acaparado toda su atención.

Levi salió tras el chico, lo vio acomodarse a un costado de la entrada del teatro, muy cerca de un puesto de comida. Miraba hacia los costados, como si estuviera buscando algo. No con la desesperación de quien espera que un titán salga de la nada, pero sí con la de una persona que está excesivamente inquieta.

El chico en verdad estaba muy obsesionado con todo ese tema y no era para menos, pensaba Levi. A decir verdad le daba un poco de pena; era muy jovencito para verse obligado a cargar con el peso que le endosaban y tenía derecho a sentirse superado por la situación, sin embargo Eren no parecía ser la clase de persona que abandonaba el camino solo porque este se había puesto difícil. Y ese era el meollo del asunto, nadie le culpaba que se lo tomara tan a pecho, de hecho era lo que esperaban de él, pero el tema era que eso mismo lo estaba consumiendo.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —Levi no se sentía capaz de confortarlo, pero al menos intentaría hacerlo.

—No tengo hambre.

—Siéntate —indicó, señalando los bancos frente a un puesto de comida. Eren obedeció sumiso, se colocó dándole la espalda al puesto para distraerse con las personas que paseaban frente a ellos—. ¿Te gustan las tartas de judía? —cuestionó al ocupar un sitio a su lado, dándole una. Recién ahí Eren reparó en que el sargento se la había comprado.

—No tiene por qué gastar, yo podía…

—Despreocúpate, es del dinero que me dio Erwin para esta patética salida —refunfuñó, porque se daba cuenta de que dicha salida no estaba rindiendo sus frutos.

—Gracias, igual no tengo mucha hambre —mordió la tarta, dándose cuenta de ese detalle—. Lo lamento mucho.

—Ya te dije que no salió de mi bolsillo, así que no lo lamentes. Por mí puedes tirarla o regalársela a un mendigo.

—No me refiero a la tarta —la miró, como si ella pudiera hablarle—. Sé que… usted no quería venir hoy.

Levi asintió, confirmando que Eren había sido testigo del pequeño altercado que esa orden había ocasionado. Suspiró y perdió la mirada, distrayéndose con la gente al pasar. Prefería estar allí afuera que encerrado viendo esa estúpida obra de teatro, y le satisfacía no ser el único.

—¿Has visto? —murmuró, acaparando la atención del chico, quien se había distraído mirando a una pareja conversar— A veces el gran héroe de la humanidad no tiene más opciones que acatar las órdenes por mucho que estas le toquen los huevos. Una puta marioneta, eso es…

Eren tragó con dificultad, incómodo por el tono irónico que el sargento había usado. Sentía que había un mensaje codificado detrás de esa afirmación. Recordó la conversación con Petra y… sonrió.

—No es fácil ser usted.

Levi lo miró, algo sorprendido por esa apreciación, como si al chico no le molestara reconocer sus errores o cambiar de un momento al otro sus puntos de vista. Admiraba a la gente que era capaz de ello, por lo general él era bastante tozudo.

—No. No es fácil tener a tu cargo a una panda críos que no saben seguir órdenes, pero se supera.

—Por eso, lamento mucho que por mi culpa…

—No es tu culpa —negó, flemático—, Erwin dio la orden y ya.

—Sí lo es, porque si yo no trajera tantos inconvenientes —carraspeó, poniéndose nervioso porque ahora el hombre lo miraba de lleno— pienso que… el sargento no tendría la obligación de estar aquí.

—Tampoco es el fin del mundo —suspiró, tratando de hacerle entender algo que a él mismo le costaba comprender, que por salir una vez a pasear los titanes no tumbarían las murallas ni el sótano de la casa de Eren desaparecería. Todo seguiría allí, inalterable—. En vez de estar amargados podríamos disfrutarlo, viendo a la gente pasear con trajes tan onerosos que darían de comer a una familia entera de los barrios bajos. Contemplando la mugre contaminante de la ciudad. Deleitándonos con los olores varios y nauseabundos, de pescado podrido y aguas servidas.

Eren rió, porque podía percibir que pese al descontento que a Levi le generaba estar allí, hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para alejar esas cuestiones que lo abrumaban en pos de pasarla mejor. Borró la sonrisa paulatinamente al pensar en ello… ¿Levi lo hacía por él? No, solo por cumplir con una orden.

—A mí me entretiene ver a la gente pasar —dijo Eren, un poco para aportar a la conversación—. Es entretenido estudiarlos.

—¿Estudiarlos?

—Lo hacíamos con Armin y Mikasa en el pueblo —comentó—. Nos imaginábamos qué eran o qué hacían en base a cómo iban vestidos.

—Eso es prejuicio —espetó con aspereza—. Basándote en la manera de vestir puedes llevarte una idea contraria. Por ejemplo, ese hombre vestido de traje… No sabes si es el gerente de algún banco o un ladrón. Aquella mujer tan bien vestida podría ser la esposa de un magnate o una prostituta de lujo.

—Lo sé, pero era divertido imaginar en base a lo que veíamos —explicó abochornado—, por ejemplo esa mujer, la estuve mirando por un buen rato. Parecía ser la pareja de un hombre, pero ahora está hablando con otro…

—Bueno, esa sí es una prostituta. —Levi la miró, no lucía tan galante como otras mujeres.

Le clavó los ojos, tratando de identificarla, a tal punto que la dama miró hacia la zona donde los muchachos parecían taladrarla con el pensamiento. Eren se mostró visiblemente incómodo y escondió la mirada con tanta velocidad que había dejado por sentado el interés desmedido en ella. Levi en cambio parpadeó.

—Hola, Levi —dijo ella al paso— tanto tiempo.

En ese momento la cara de Levi fue una épica de desconcierto. Miró con cierto recelo al joven junto a él y Eren no pudo con la situación. Empezó a reír con ganas, tratando de no hacerlo para no faltarle el respeto, pero más lo intentaba y menos lo conseguía.

—No te creas, no soy esa clase de hombre —Levi se atajó de inmediato—. La conozco por otras razones.

—No hace falta que se excuse conmigo, señor —se amilanó un poco, encogiéndose de hombros y borrando la algarabía.

—Es de los barrios bajos. Por un tiempo fuimos algo así como… _vecinos_ —siguió explicando, sin entender por qué esa necesidad de hacerlo con ese chiquillo de mierda.

—¿Y qué clase de hombre no es? ¿De los que pagan? —preguntó con curiosidad, secándose las lagrimillas.

—Ni de los que pagan ni de los que se acuestan con mujeres.

—Oh, vaya —Eren se quedó mirándolo, tieso por la sorpresa—, entonces los rumores son ciertos.

—Rumores… —soltó con desprecio—. La gente no se cansa de ellos, inventan cada cosa.

—Hay muchos —asintió, pensando en ello—, debería escucharlos porque algunos son muy disparatados y divertidos. Por ejemplo hasta han dicho que usted en realidad es mujer, pero que se hace pasar por hombre.

—Dicen cada idiotez —negó con la cabeza, era el absurdo más grande que había oído hasta la fecha.

—Debe ser feo… —murmuró Eren reflexionando al respecto— digo, que hablen de uno así, sin descaro.

—Te acostumbras —Levi le restó importancia—, con el tiempo te haces un poco inmune a la idiotez ajena.

—Debe estar harto de ello.

—Un poco… pero aprendí a hacer oídos sordos a lo que los novatos opinan —lo miró con encono, como si pretendiese que Eren entendiera que se lo decía a él—. Apenas llegan y me conocen, creen saberlo todo sobre mí. Se sienten con el derecho de juzgarme y hacer juicios de todo tipo sobre mi persona.

—Creo que… —no se animaba a ser tan sincero— si permitiera que la gente se acercara un poco más a usted, dejarían de hacer tantas especulaciones. ¡Es decir! Quizás eso pasa porque no lo conocen bien, porque no se deja conocer… No sé cómo explicarme.

—Te explicaste bien —se cruzó de brazos dando a entender con el gesto corporal que estaba un poco irritado—. Pero no, no se trata de eso, por más que yo me convierta en el ser sociable y carismático que no soy, eso no evitará que la gente hable sobre mí. Lo hacen contigo, lo hacen con Erwin. Es un precio a pagar cuando te conviertes en una figura pública.

—A mí me duele… cuando creen que soy capaz de hacerles daño.

—Con el tiempo dejará de importarte lo que esa gente opine.

—No es que me importe, solo me duele.

—Entonces sí te importa.

—Que no —reprochó, olvidando por un ínfimo instante ante quien estaba. Era la primera vez que lucía relajado ante su superior—. Solo me importa lo que la gente que quiero opine sobre mí… Armin, Mikasa…

—Es normal, y esa es la opinión que te debe importar, la de la gente que sí te conoce y que a ti te importa —guardó silencio al terminar de hablar, cavilando al respecto.

No tenía sentido retractarse, pero si pensaba así, ¿por qué le afectaba lo que el muchachito pensara de él? Levi prefería responderse que era lógico, a fin de cuentas pasaban juntos mucho tiempo y debían tenerse confianza. Además, la conversación que Petra había sostenido con Eren había sido una apreciación más cercana a la realidad.

—Una vez mi padre me dijo que no se puede llegar a conocer del todo a las personas, que incluso conocerse a uno mismo es imposible. No entendí a qué se refería en su momento, pero he comprobado que es verdad… —se frotó las manos, nervioso por lo que iba a confesar— incluso yo mismo no sé cómo seré capaz de reaccionar ante determinadas situaciones. Eso me asusta.

Levi lo miró, como si le maravillara descubrir lo sabio que el chiquillo podía ser. Le sorprendía darse cuenta que lo había juzgado al respecto. Se quejaba de que lo criticaran a él y sin embargo había sido el primero en tacharlo de niño y de un montón de adjetivos que no condecían a la persona en verdad tras él.

—Es normal que te asuste. Mientras no te conviertas en titán y nos mates a todos… —dijo sin gracia, pero causándola.

—Pero estoy tranquilo… sé que si me descontrolo ustedes se encargarán —lo miró con decoro—, usted me detendrá.

—Ya dije que si hace falta matarte no lo dudaré.

—Lo sé, aunque me de miedo la perspectiva de morir… —lo miró con más seguridad— más miedo me da hacer algo irreparable de lo que después me tenga que arrepentir. Me tranquiliza saber que usted no dudará. Al principio no, pero ahora…

—Vamos —propuso, poniéndose de pie—, deberíamos volver al teatro.

Era claro que Levi empezaba a ponerse nervioso con el rumbo que había tomado la conversación. Nunca había sido bueno para tratar asuntos personales; contrario a lo que Petra pensaba, no servía para confortar. No sabía cómo hacerlo, por mucho que en verdad quisiera.

Entraron para ocupar de nuevo sus asientos y aunque a la obra todavía le quedaba argumento trillado por desarrollar, ninguno de los dos le prestó atención. Ambos estaban ensimismados en sus pensamientos, Levi reflexionando sobre la verdad tras la afirmación que había soltado; porque si solo importaba la opinión de la gente que para uno era importante, ¿por qué demonios le importaba la opinión de ese niñato? Se sentía idiota por esa falacia encubierta en un típico sermón de adulto hipócrita.

Por suerte la tortura llegó a su fin y pudo volver a la tranquilidad del castillo. Allí, con sus productos de limpieza y toneladas de trabajo burocrático, se sentía más sereno. Eren seguía en ese estado de profunda introspección, a tal punto que debería poner en el informe de la jornada un "tu idea de mierda no dio resultados, Erwin".

Tuvo una idea: podía esconder sus motivaciones tras la excusa cutre de que era su función, porque al menos una de las tareas encomendadas era salvaguardar la integridad del chico, y por eso se veía en la obligación de cumplir con el cometido. Lo cierto es que le agradaba la idea de conocerlo mejor, aunque se lo negara a sí mismo hasta la muerte. Había algo en Eren, una energía diferente, que lo atraía o le llamaba la atención.

Por eso, con el afán de distraerlo de cuestiones relacionadas a los titanes y a su destino, le propuso quedarse a rellenar toneladas de papeles con números que simbolizaban diferentes ítems, como el conteo de provisiones, resultados de misiones y cantidad de soldados muertos.

Sí, sin duda una tarea _divertidísima_ que iría a relajar a Eren al punto de quedarse dormido sobre la pila. Lo cierto es que cumplió con su cometido de distraerlo. Para Levi tenerlo encerrado en el calabozo pensando sobre la próxima excursión no le servía de mucho, en cambio ponerlo a trabajar era un beneficio para ambos. Al menos Eren alejaba un poco esas cuestiones de la mente y Levi tendría menos trabajo. Así comenzó el ritual, uno que podía pecar de aburrido o intrascendental; no duró demasiado, apenas una semana consecutiva.

No hablaban mucho, por lo general era Eren quien quebraba el silencio y solo para hacer preguntas referidas a lo que debía rellenar en cada campo. No obstante, de vez en cuando, terminaban tratando otras cuestiones; de manera breve y superficial, pero que les servía para conocerse mejor y apagar un poco esa curiosidad que sentían por el otro.

Levi reparó en el detalle recién a la séptima noche. Eren no parecía molesto o reticente a compartir el tiempo con él, al contrario, y eso le llamaba la atención. Por lo general los soldados solían huir de su persona, más si eran hombres que estaban al tanto de sus gustos por los de su mismo género porque, claro, Eren acabó por contarle la razón la noche que se dedicó a compartir con él todos los rumores que había oído sobre el héroe de la humanidad, teniendo muy en claro que eran eso: rumores, o al menos esa fue la sensación de Levi, que Eren se lo tomaba con gracia, como si todos fueran mentira.

Le daba pena reconocer que al menos uno era veraz. La Legión no contaba con un gran presupuesto y, bueno, de vez en cuando, en el pasado, debió hacer algún que otro trabajo sucio, pero ya no robaba. No le dijo nada a Eren, preferiría que se quedara con la impresión de que era una mentira, aunque algo le decía que el chico fingía, porque no era nada tonto.

Por eso, otro de los rumores que, descubrió, corrían como el agua, era que hacía abuso de su autoridad para conseguir favores sexuales de los reclutas varones más jóvenes. Ahora entendía por qué Armin salía tan rápido de su despacho cuando le pedía el favor de hacer de mensajero de Erwin o de Hanji. Ese rumor, al igual que la mayoría, sí era una gran falacia.

Sospechar las razones de Eren por permanecer a su lado pese a las cuantiosas leyendas siniestras sobre él, le hacía pensar en que el chico en verdad tenía un interés por conocerlo mejor. Eso no era bueno porque lo hacía pensar en idioteces y aunque Eren debía relajarse, tampoco debía llenar la cabeza de pajaritos.

Esa fue la última noche que le pidió ayuda. _Nunca más_ , se dijo. Sin embargo fue Eren quien se tomó el atrevimiento de quebrar las ordenes un par de noches después. Como si le molestara que Levi prescindiera de la ayuda que le había dado durante ese corto tiempo. Le agradaba estar con él, eso era indiscutible.

—Trabaja mucho, señor.

Levi levantó la cabeza saliendo de la abstracción en la que se había sumido con los papeles, parpadeó y prefirió hacer de cuenta que Eren no estaba allí frente a él con una taza de té en la mano.

El chico terminó de entrar al cuarto para poder caminar hasta el escritorio y dejarle la taza en las narices, en un sentido demasiado literal. Levi tuvo que correr los papeles para que no se mancharan.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó mirando los documentos para así ignorarlo. Eren suspiró, sabía que no podía deambular por el refugio sin autorización, por algo lo mantenían bajo tierra. Esa oscura y húmeda habitación era su Tártaro.

—No podía dormir y… lo busqué para pedirle permiso —guardó silencio porque "el resto era historia". Levi levantó la cabeza y lo estudió, de una manera tan seca y tan seria que Eren se puso de pie pese a que recién se había sentado—. Será mejor que vuelva a…

—Si no tienes sueño, ponte a llenar planillas. —Le dejó una pila al frente.

—Hay maneras y maneras de pedir un favor —dijo con cierto tono vil. Levi volvió a levantar la cabeza y enarcar una ceja. Qué atrevido.

—Es una orden, basura —espetó entre dientes y a su gélida manera para intimidarlo, pero pudo ver como Eren trataba de reprimir una sonrisa.

—Eso es abuso de autoridad.

Levi soltó la pluma y se echó hacia atrás en la silla. Divertido por la postura desafiante del chiquillo, aunque debiera estar ofendido. Le había dado demasiada confianza en ese último tiempo, era su culpa.

—¿Quieres que en verdad haga abuso de autoridad para que veas la diferencia? —Y se acordó de los rumores, de la razón por la que los novatos varones recelaban pasar tiempo a solas con él.

—Y ahora me está amenazando. —La sonrisa fue un hecho. En ese punto Levi se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando allí o de lo que podría llegar a pasar si cedía y le daba lugar.

—Eren… —se frotó los ojos, dándose por vencido—. Gracias por el té. Vete.

—No, me quedaré a ayudarlo.

El hombre le clavó una intimidante mirada. ¿A qué estaba jugando? No estaba de ánimos para lidiar con pendejadas. Desde que Erwin guardaba reposo por una simple gripe, la tarea burocrática le succionaba el tiempo y la vida.

Estaba agobiado de todo ello y el chico frente a él seguía sin perder esa pícara mueca. Mandó todo al diablo, Eren no era el único que necesitaba descargar tensiones y despejarse del trabajo. Se puso de pie y lo levantó en vilo de la silla.

La sonrisa a Eren se lo borró de inmediato y su cara se transfiguró a una de horror al ver esas manos aferrándolo con cizaña por el cuello de la camisa. Temió recibir una paliza, pero los labios del sargento sobre los suyos distaban mucho de ser un castigo. Se sorprendió, no era para menos, jamás había esperado un comportamiento de ese estilo. Se daba cuenta que su superior era una caja de sorpresas.

—Puedes ayudarme de otra manera —dijo Levi, terminando el beso con un sonoro chupón—, podemos ayudarnos de otra manera —corrigió.

Eren abrió grande los ojos, sin salir de ese estado catatónico. Cometió el oportuno error de abrir también la boca para hablar, actitud que Levi aprovechó para poder colar la lengua dentro y acariciarle así el paladar; pero no fue lo único que metió.

Sintió el cuerpo del chico estremecerse, aun así no dudó a la hora de meterle una mano dentro de los pantalones. En ese punto Eren reaccionó dando un paso atrás, pero el escritorio le impidió escapar.

—S-Sargento, yo… —Quería explicarle que él no tenía experiencia en esos temas, pero no encontraba palabras para soltar en un momento tan íntimo e incómodo.

—¿No quieres? —Detuvo la mano, pero sin dejar de tocar el pene, estaba endurecido, indicándole que al chico le gustaba. No lo sabía, Levi siempre era un poco torpe con esas cuestiones— Ey, Eren… contesta, ¿quieres? —Eren solo asintió reiteradas veces y luego se aferró al escritorio, encorvándose un poco como si estuviera ofreciéndose o instándolo a seguir.

Levi había intuido que quedarse hasta tarde dándole charla al mocoso sería contraproducente, a las pruebas del presente se remitía, pues tenía bien apretado el pene endurecido del chico, mirándole las expresiones divertidas que hacía con la cara.

—¿Nunca te tocaron así?

—N-No, señor…

Todo había comenzado con un beso muy, pero muy inocente. Levi no se explicaba qué demonios se le había cruzado por la cabeza para decidir meter una mano en los pantalones del chico con tanta brutalidad. Quizás justamente porque el beso se había tornado más fogoso o porque era un idiota para los asuntos del corazón, lo que fuera, pero ahí estaba, masturbándolo.

—Erwin me ordenó que te ayudara a descargar tensiones —murmuró, para luego darle un beso con gusto a poco, porque había sido un efímero contacto de labios. Eren ansiaba más—. Sin embargo todavía eres muy chico para hacer algunas cosas —concluyó masturbándolo con más presión y firmeza, podía sentir como el pene alcanzaba el punto máximo de endurecimiento y el orgasmo fue un hecho en cuestión de segundos.

Quitó la mano despacio, tomó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se limpió los rastros de semen, mientras Eren lo miraba, jadeando, arrebolado, confundido. Parpadeó, volviendo en sí de ese delicioso trance. Era la primera vez que alguien lo hacía eyacular (no era que nunca antes lo hubiera hecho en solitario).

—¿Por qué hizo eso?

—Ya te dije —argumentó, para después ser sincero no solo con Eren, también consigo mismo—. Además quería… ¿tú no? Me dijiste que sí.

Acaso, ¿ahora le iba a decir algo así como que todas esas visitas nocturnas y esa insistencia por acercársele se debían a un interés estrictamente profesional? Lo cierto es que sí, Levi nunca se enteraba de nada. Sin embargo a Eren, la perspectiva de que el sargento hiciera esas maravillas con él, no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo.

—G-Gracias. —Eren no sabía por qué se lo agradecía, pero dado el contexto le pareció idóneo.

El sargento tenía una poderosa erección que parecía necesitar atención, pero más allá de los rumores, no le exigió que hiciera algo al respecto. Jamás lo haría; era bruto, pero no insensible. Eren intentó besarlo, porque de todo lo que habían hecho eso había sido lo que más satisfacción le había dado; sí, incluso más que eyacular.

—¿Qué haces? —Se hizo hacia atrás— No, soldado… no se confunda. Una cosa es descargar tensiones y otra muy distinta es creer con tan poco tiene derecho a robarme un beso.

—Pero…

—Sin peros. No fantasees con imposibles. Me caes bien, Eren… —suspiró, era un poco cruel de su parte haber cedido a su instinto para después destrozarle la ilusión de esa manera— Entiéndeme, soy un hombre…

—Yo también.

—No, todavía no lo eres. —No pretendía minimizarlo ni humillarlo, pero le era menester dejarle en claro su situación—. No podemos besarnos, ni tomarnos de la mano ni mucho menos revolcarnos en una cama, porque eso implicaría que somos algo así como… una pareja.

Eren sonrió, porque la idea, aunque no la había contemplado hasta ese momento, le agradaba cada vez más. Levi le agradaba, ¿qué tenía de malo? Claro, entendía que ambos cumplían una función dentro del ejército y que la diferencia de edad los ponía en dos mundos diferentes.

Levi trató de ser firme al respecto, le aterraba la perspectiva de cederle demasiado espacio en su vida al chiquillo y que se volviera un puto caos andante. Eren no insistió, como quizás a Levi le hubiera gustado. En parte porque aunque lo negara todavía era chico para sostener esa clase de relación o unión.

Esperar, concentrarse en las metas de la Legión, crecer. No era algo imposible, lo único que podía arruinar la perspectiva a futuro era la mismísima muerte, esa vieja amiga que los acompañaba siempre en cada excursión.

**[...]**

Lo positivo, al menos para Levi, era que Eren crecía y maduraba a pasos agigantados. De eso se dio cuenta apenas tres años después de ese momento que Levi llamaba en su mente como el "incidente hormonal". Se había reprochado duramente luego de que sucediera por haber cedido como si él fuera el chiquillo.

¿A quién quería engañar? Eren le gustaba, muchísimo. Y no porque fuera bonito, que lo era, tenía unos ojos verdes preciosos y una sonrisa encantadora; pero más le gustaba lo que se escondía tras esos ojos y esa sonrisa.

Creyó que el muchacho insistiría, que tendría que correrlo a patadas de su vida, que volvería tarde o temprano a la carga, pero para la gran decepción de Levi eso no ocurrió. Eren era tan obediente con él que jamás volvió a tocar ese tema, como si lo pasado nunca hubiera ocurrido o como si lo conversado hubiera sido olvidado.

A veces Levi se sorprendía a sí mismo preguntándose, cual colegiala enamorada, si Eren en verdad se había olvidado de esa noche. No hacía falta ser tan estricto con las órdenes, estas podían cuestionarse, ¿no le había enseñado eso? _Maldito pendejo_.

Tres años tuvo que esperar para que los rumores volvieran a hacer mella en él, demostrándole que Eren ya estaba preparado para soportarlo y conocerlo en verdad, de una manera más íntima. Oh, sí, porque si Levi le daba cabida en su vida no iba a tolerar que después saliera corriendo al descubrir al verdadero hombre tras el mito. El verdadero Levi era muchísimo peor de lo que Petra había vaticinado en vida.

Eso temía Levi, aunque era un adulto no dejaba de tener miedos que más de uno tildaría de pueriles. Porque claro, si él le daba un lugar a Eren en su cama y este salía huyendo, ¿qué haría con el espacio vacío? No, y que nadie lo llamara cobarde al gran héroe de la humanidad, porque también él era humano.

Luego de la recuperación de la Muralla María, la sociedad se mostraba más cooperativa y menos reacia a los designios de la Legión. Así que no le sorprendió que el contingente nuevo de reclutas fuera tan numeroso.

Ese día Levi respiraba un aire diferente. Hanji estaba menos mandona que de costumbre, las provisiones que había encargado habían llegado sin contratiempos y el sol, ese enemigo acérrimo de su malograda persona, estaba muy benevolente para esa época calurosa del año.

Encontrar el pequeño panfleto a modo de publicidad entre el correo diario bien podría haberlo tomado como un presagio. Lo leyó, impertérrito, como si no le afectara recordar a Erwin, cuando en verdad, desde que había muerto, no había dejado de evocarlo entre sus recuerdos.

 

 

> «ANUNCIO:
> 
> Vuelve a la ciudad la obra que nos robó el corazón…
> 
> ¡ _Quiero ser tu canario_!
> 
> Función especial en festejo de los dieciocho años de la reina Reiss.
> 
> ¡No se la pierda!
> 
> Infórmese en la taquilla más cercana a su pueblo».
> 
>  

Recordó a Historia y el largo camino que habían recorrido para lograr sus propósitos, pagando ese precio con la vida de muchos, entre ellos la de Erwin. Recordó esa estúpida obra, de la que no tenía idea de qué iba, y esa noche en la que se animó a dejarse conocer.

Guardó el panfleto en el cajón cuando Hanji entró. Ella solo lo miró y con eso bastó para hacerse entender. Se puso de pie y la siguió, debían darles la bienvenida a los nuevos soldados que integrarían la formación que expandiría el territorio de la raza humana.

Luego de la pequeña ceremonia que solo consistía en escuchar a Hanji debatir por largas horas sobre los titanes y la verdad tras ellos, los soldados se dispersaron para comenzar cuanto antes con las labores que los atañían. Como solía ser con la comandante, esta desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Levi recorrió los pasillos notando como los novatos se abrían para dejarlo pasar, como si le temieran o como si no creyeran que el mítico, más mítico después de esos tres años, sargento Levi fuera real. Aunque él decía que era cuestión de costumbre, lo cierto es que pese al tiempo no había podido lograrlo, seguía fastidiándole un poco que la gente lo mirase de esa manera.

No había allí, a excepción de Hanji, Eren y Mikasa, una sola persona que en verdad lo conociera, el único que de hecho había llegado a conocerlo mejor estaba enterrado varios metros bajo tierra.

Eso creyó hasta ese día. Fue como un déjà vu, había sucedido lo mismo que aquella vez en la que Petra había estado hablando sobre él con Eren. Le resultó inevitable, en su momento, oír la conversación y no fue la excepción en el presente.

En esa segunda ocasión ya habían pasado años de ese percance que jamás había dejado de importunarlo, pero sí que había sabido enterrar en los confines de su mente. Parecía ser un día ideal para recordar a sus muertos.

—No es tan terrible como parece. —Eren parecía buscar consolar a una novata—. Con el tiempo te acostumbras a él. Mientras no lo hagas irritar, todo estará bien.

—Da mucho miedo.

Levi apoyó la espalda contra la pared, cruzándose de brazos y prestando atención a la conversación, una que ahora podía apreciar desde otro ángulo, porque Eren ya no era el mismo chiquillo del pasado.

—Sí —Eren reía relajado—, pero el sargento no es lo que parece. En realidad es más sencillo de lo que crees, solo tienes que aprender a respetar sus silencios y obedecer sus órdenes, sin dar más ni menos de lo que él pide. Si buscas impresionando, te lo recriminará. Odia la vanidad ajena, aunque él... es bastante vanidoso.

—Hasta ahora nunca lo vi jactándose. Tampoco es que estuve mucho a su lado…

—No con palabras, pero tiende a pedirle más a los soldados, exigiendo que estén a su altura.

—Entiendo, ¡trataré de esforzarme!

—Si buscas sorprenderlo, enorgullecerlo o servirle de manera desmedida, te rechazará. Lo mejor que puedes hacer para comprártelo es tratarlo como a uno más, sin perderle el respeto y sin olvidar que es tu superior. Puedes recriminarle una orden, explicarle por qué estás en contra de ella, eso él lo valorará un montón… pero es importante entender que aquí cada uno ocupa un lugar y nuestra responsabilidad es acatar las órdenes de nuestros superiores. A fin de cuentas son los que tienen la experiencia que nosotros no tenemos y que su cargo les da.

—G-Gracias, capitán. Lo tendré presente.

—Ahora termina de limpiar este cuarto antes de que venga.

Escuchó los pasos de Eren acercándose, pero no se movió del lugar. Cuando el muchacho salió de esa habitación y se encontró con su superior afuera en esa pose despreocupada dio un respingo de sorpresa.

—S-Sargento… —Se preguntaba si había escuchado la conversación, le daba inmensa pena suponerlo.

—Así que vanidoso, ¿eh? —Levantó la cabeza y lo miró, tratando de no sentirse contagiado por la sonrisa que el muchacho le regaló. Eren se rascó la punta de la nariz, sin saber qué decir en un momento tan embarazoso.

—Me expresé mal, quise decir pretencioso o...

—Exigente —lo corrigió.

—Exacto —asintió, señalando el cuarto para continuar en son de broma— ¿me permite volver y…?

Levi negó con la cabeza sin poder reprimir más la sonrisa. No recordaba la última vez que había sonreído, por lo general la única persona que lograba esas muecas en él era precisamente Eren, en especial cuando fastidiaba adrede a Hanji.

—No busques escapar —amenazó, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa. Joder, Eren había crecido demasiado centímetros para su gusto, aunque no debería quejarse porque también estaba más guapo—. Llevas tres años escapando de mí. — _Mierda_ , Eren era tan joven y él tan viejo.

—No —corrigió antes de encorvarse un poco para besarlo—, llevo tres años esperando por usted.

Levi pestañeó algo sorprendido por esa confesión, a la vez que sentía la lengua del muchacho devorándolo. Si se había preguntado hasta ese día si Eren lo tenía presente o no, ahí tenía la respuesta a la gran incógnita. ¡Oh, si había pasado noches en vela por culpa de ese renacuajo!

—Dime… —murmuró mirando con liviandad al muchacho— hemos estado trabajando sin parar desde que llegaron los nuevos reclutas. ¿Quieres relajar tensiones esta noche? —La cara de Eren mostró una emoción tan desmedida que Levi soltó una carcajada ronca. A veces sabía ser cruel.

—Sería genial. —Tomó distancia al sentir que se estaban exponiendo demasiado. No querían rumores ciertos sobre la relación que podrían llegar a sostener; bastante trabajo le había dado a Levi desmentir la responsabilidad sobre una paternidad no asumida cuando Mikasa quedó embarazada.

—Bien… porque hoy a la noche dan la obra "Quiero ser tu canario", ¿vamos? —Tuvo que hundir la cara en el pecho de Eren para no reírsele en la cara.

—Es cruel, sargento, ¿por qué me ilusiona así? —Lo tomó entre los brazos, sintiéndolo suyo por primera vez—, pero me parece una buena idea. Me encantaría ir con usted, sería algo así como… una cita.

Siendo sinceros la obra seguía interesándoles un cuerno, pero ambos comprendían que era tan solo una excusa, que si iban, después de ver la función terminarían en el cuarto de alguno de los dos para así poder conocerse mejor, de una manera más íntima.

—Oh, por las putas Murallas. —Levi volvió a tomar distancia—. No hemos intercambiado más que un poco de fluido y ya te crees mi pareja, ¿ves? Esperar tres años no fue suficiente, por lo visto tendré que…

Pero no pudo seguir quejándose de su desatino, porque Eren volvió a arremeter para robarle un beso y callarlo. No iba a esperar otros tres años o tres décadas, excusa pobre mediante, en pos de tenerle paciencia a su sargento.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que un hombre de su edad, el legendario héroe de la humanidad, fuera tan cobarde a la hora de afrontar una relación estable? Antes, la excusa primorosa era la muerte, los titanes, el sótano, Erwin, la alineación de los planetas. Ahora ya no tenía nada de qué valerse, solo restaba dejarse querer tal como era.

A fin de cuentas era lo que siempre a Levi le había preocupado, pero aunque Eren parecía conocerlo muy bien, con sus defectos y virtudes, estaba muy dispuesto a afrontar el desafío que implicaba amar al hombre real, lejos del mito. Ese que, como Petra había dicho, era menudo, nervioso, bruto y poco accesible.

* * *

**[Fin]**

**Author's Note:**

> En mis fics siempre alguien tiene que morir XD Qué perra que soy. Este es otro de los fics que escribí para el intercambio navideño de la comunidad snk_esp de Livejournal. No me quedó ni tan romántico ni tan gracioso como lo pretendía _Kelly_ (o Kyosha en ff.net), o sea… soy un puto desastre XD pero espero que le guste porque se lo hice con mucho amor.  
>  Por cierto, la obra "Quiero ser tu canario" y "Lord Avon" viene del Final Fantasy IX; es una obra que los personajes del juego van a ver. _Nada_ , que me parecía importante hacer ese pequeño disclaimer.
> 
>  
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos por haber leído :)


End file.
